Pretty Little Liars: Twilight Style
by missmoroe
Summary: Forks, WA is home to five pretty little liars. Let see what memories they make and secrets they share.
1. Prolouge

The small but prestigious city of Forks, WA is home to five pretty liars who have yet to meet. But a stolen flag piece, anger issues, and a broken past lead them together. Together they make many memories and even more secrets.

Queen Bee Rosalie Hale, The swimmer Alice Brandon, The outcast Isabella Swan, the fat girl Tanya Richardson, and the always coming in second place Kate Denali. With these five pretty little liars on the loose who knows what could happen in the usually quiet town of Forks. Well these girls are going to cause a hell of a lot of ruckus.

Follow these five pretty little liars and see if they'll make it out of 7th grade…alive.


	2. The Queens Gone Crazy

The year is 2004 it's the Summer before 7th grade Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Tanya, and Kate are all 12.

Rosalie POV:

"Those bitches!" I screamed as I ripped up the last picture of Jane, Chelsea, and I.

My two supposed bestfriends, Jane Molina and Chelsea Ware had stolen my flag piece and they where too shit headed to admit it. I wanted to kill them, literally grab them by there necks and squeeze the life out of them.

_Whoa! your thoughts are getting a little out of control here. _I took a deep breath and composed myself.

I looked around my room at the mess I had made. All of my throw pillows had been thrown around the room, one of them was caught at the top of my canopy bed. The crystal ball with a castle inside that Jane had gotten me from her trip to Disney world in 6th grade was busted open and all of the water and glitter that was inside was now staining my carpet. The pictures of Chelsea, Jane, and I where scattered across the carpet some where ripped in half others where crumpled. The contents of my dresser drawers was thrown about the room and my perfumes, make-up, and jewelry where all thrown atop my dresser.

I smirked to myself pleased with my mess. I grabbed a pair of my pink Victoria's Secret Pink sweat pants that had Pink written in black across the butt and my Forks Libiton Academy field hockey tee shirt and threw it on.

I grabbed a pillow from off the ground and climbed into my bed. I curled myself up next to my pillow under my pink duvet cover. I looked around my room one last time I was going to have to keep Greta, the housekeeper, from telling my parents about this mess.

Ever since my older sister Laura went bat crazy two years ago and had to be sent to Seattle Memorial Health Hospital my parents have never treated Jasper and I the same. Jasper was older than me by one year and was honestly my bestfriend. We were the only ones that really knew about each other. Ever since my parents found out about Laura they drugged her up and sent her to a mental ward Jasper and I knew we couldn't tell them about our problems. I didn't know what it was. If it was some hereditary disease or if it had something to do with growing up with Richard and Linda Hale as parents, but either way the Hale kids where screwed.

Back when we lived in Seattle I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with me I just thought being angry was a normal thing. I thought all kids pushed other kids because they just could, I thought everybody made fun of fat kids, and putting gum in another girls hair, I mean seriously who hadn't done that?

I also thought that my sister, Laura was normal too. Laura used to cut herself and being only 9 at the time I didn't really understand it. But after my parents found out and Laura screamed bloody murder at them for taking away her razor blades, I knew that it wasn't normal. My parents took her to at least nine different doctors and had her on three different kinds of medication, but I guess it didn't work because she tried to kill herself. You'd think my parents would realize that what she needed was love and support, but instead they put her on more pills and sent her off to the psych ward. After that we moved from Seattle to the prestigious, small town of Forks, WA.

Jasper and I instantly became popular. I befriended Jane Molina and Chelsea Ware and became **the girl** of Forks Libiton Academy. I was the girl that every guy wanted and the other girls, even older girls, wanted to be. I was popular, loved, and adored something I wasn't back in Seattle thanks to my psycho sister and it made me feel good, it made me feel powerful. Of course my anger issues would sometimes get in the way and for that I had Jasper my loving, protective older brother. He knew we couldn't tell mom and dad so he covered for me every time I had one of my tantrums. I needed him today…

**Flashback:**

_I was finally a sixth grader which meant I was allowed to participant in the annual Forks Libiton Academy Flag Ceremony. It was like a treasure hunt of sorts. Pieces of the Forks flag where cut up and hidden in different places around the campus. A week before the hunt began the school handed out flyers with clues as to where the flag's pieces could be listed on it. Whoever found a flag piece got to decorate it however you wanted and when the flag was sewn back together it was buried in the time capsule, a ceremony was held, and those who found the pieces where celebrated. _

_It was only my first year participating and I had found a flag piece. I stumbled upon it by accident. Jane, Chelsea, and I decided to skip our math lesson and we where roaming the halls when we spotted the principal, Mrs. O'Conner in the halls as well. I had grabbed Chelsea and Jane by their Forks Academy sweaters and dragged them into a maintenance closet. We could hear Mrs. O'Conner's heels clicking down the hallway and while we waited for the sound to disappear I spotted it. It was the blue cloth that made up the Forks flag and it was hanging on top of a giant water heater. I was about to reach for it but stopped when I heard Jane and Chelsea giggle. I looked at them hoping that hadn't seen the piece, but they where to busy looking outside the door they cracked open._

"_The coast is clear" Jane whispered and Chelsea giggled._

_I just rolled my eyes at them. I couldn't get the flag with them watching. I came back that afternoon after school was commenced and had Jasper get the flag down for me. He wasn't jealous or anything he didn't really care about the 'honor' that came with finding a flag piece and he was proud of his little sister being only her first year to participate and finding a flag piece._

_I spent the next week decorating it. I had drew this really cool manga frog, the Chanel logo, and girl playing field hockey. I even spent forever trying to get the Louis Vuitton symbol perfect, I had copied it straight from my mother's bag. Of course I bragged to Jane and Chelsea about it, and those bitches had the nerve to steal it._

**Present Day**

So Today after I told them what ugly, pathetic pile of shits they both are I came home and destroyed my room. A little dramatic don't you think? Me too. But I just couldn't stop.

I felt myself leaning down towards the edge of my bed. My eyes fluttered open and where greeted with the sight of Jasper. He looked at me with both his eyebrows kinked and a small, sad smile on his face.

"I love what you've done with the place" he said sarcastically.

I just glared at him. I almost had forgotten about Chelsea, Jane, and the whole trashing my room incident, but of course Jasper had to remind me first thing when I wake up.

I opened my eyes wider and peered around the room. The clothes where grouped up into a pile beside my dresser but hidden from sight to anyone who looked in from the door, the pictures I had ripped and crumpled where no longer on the floor, and my pillows where neatly stacked on the other side of my bed. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Was Greta here already?" I asked while looking at my clock. It was only 7:30 a.m. Greta didn't get here until 9 usually.

"No." Was all he said.

"Jasper you didn't have to" I began but he cut me off.

"Yeah I did, did you forget the charity drives today?"

Oh right the Annual Forks Charity Drive where rich families gave their old chandeliers and Last seasons designer coats to the less fortunate. Seriously what are poor people going to do with designer clothing? But it did good for my image and my mother was the spokeswoman for the Forks Charity Group.

"Oh yeah I guess I did forget" I stumbled out a bit dazed. What was going on with me?

"Um Okay?" Jasper said with a confused look on his face. Probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Well then I guess I should get ready" I said picking up my temperpedic pillow and hitting him over the head with it. "Get out."

"That's what I get for cleaning your room?" He asked as he walked out.

"Thank you" I yelled after him.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my cherry stained oak dresser that was in front of my canopy bed. I looked in the mirror and staring back at me was not a good sight. I had dark circles under my eyes and my face was flushed. My hair was a knot in itself and when I looked down to inspect my nails I found my freshly manicured nails chipped and ruined.

_That's what I get for punching the wall._

I looked at the clock. It was 7:40 am. The charity drive didn't start until 10 am. I had plenty of time.

I grabbed my robe hanging off of my door handle and headed towards my single bathroom. I was so thankful I didn't have to share with Jasper. He has a habit of leaving his dirty jockstrap and his smelly lacrosse jersey on his bathroom floor. I didn't want to even think about what the bathtub looked like. I shuddered at the thought of my last time in their.

My bathroom was being remodeled so I had to use Jasper's for a couple of weeks. It was not a pleasant few weeks. My very last time in that bathroom I was taking a shower getting ready for Sunday brunch at the country club when a cockroach crawled out of the drain. I screamed so loud the neighbors came over asking if everyone was okay. After that day I don't even step on that side of the hall.

I entered my bathroom which I had designed. The floors where a dark oak and the walls where a polished silver. My claw foot bathtub was positioned right by the window, which seal held therapeutic candles and a vase of freshly cut lilies that Greta cared for. My shower curtain was a play off of black and white. The backdrop was white while black lines danced across the curtain. My sink had an oak cabinet bottom with modern fixture handles. The sink was a tall oval shape that stuck out above the countertop and my mirror was surrounded by oak and lighting.

I had great taste. I smiled to myself and stepped into my shower thinking over last nights events with Jane and Chelsea.

**Flashback:**

_I was burning mad as I walked up to Chelsea's house where she, Jane, and I where supposed to have our Friday night sleepover which we had every Friday night because we are bestfriends. Correction WERE! _

_Chelsea and Jane where always so freaking jealous whether it was my looks, my clothes, my boyfriends it didn't matter they always wanted it, they just never took any action, and that was the way it was supposed to stay. And then the bitches got brave and stole the one thing that I really, really wanted and now there dead._

_I stomped up the brick path that led to Chelsea's Victorian style house. The rose bushes that where in need of trimming where in my way so I just pushed them out of my way. I could feel the thorns scratching up my newly manicured nails which I had gotten done with Jane just the other day, but didn't care._

_I knocked loudly on the door until someone answered. It was peeved looking Chelsea._

"_Jesus Rose put a hole in the door why don't you" she said looking at me disgusted._

_I just scoffed at her "How about I put a hole in your face." _

_I came down to her eye level. I was just inches from her face and I could feel how heavily I was breathing._

"_What's up with you" she scoffed._

"_Look here bitch" I said glaring at her then I noticed Jane in the background watching on with an amused expression on her face._

"_Wipe that stupid smirk off your ugly face Jane cause this goes for you too" I growled._

_The smile immediately turned into an angry frown, but she wouldn't dare say something back and she knew it._

"_If you two, sad, pathetic bitches think you can get a one up on me you have another thing coming"_

"_Rosalie what are you talking about" asked Chelsea her eyes wide and afraid, but I knew that trick._

"_Save the ugly act for someone else Chels, I'm done with you two, and you two are done in Forks."_

_I completed my rant before Mrs. Ware came in. Her face lit up as soon as she saw me like it always did. Honestly the woman loved me more than her own daughter, but nobody could blame her._

"_Rosalie are you ready to party tonight?" she asked excitedly. I almost felt bad for having to turn her down._

"_Not tonight, sorry Mrs. Ware, my mom wants me home to help her get ready for the charity drive" I lied smoothly._

_She nodded and smiled sadly. I smiled at Chelsea and Lauren but my eyes where staring death at them and they knew it. _

_With that I left and reeked havoc on my room._

**End Flashback**

I was taking the last look of my finished self in the mirror. I was wearing a jersey knee length skirt that went from a lighter shad of blue to a darker shade of blue from the top of the skirt to the bottom. My shirt was a tight fitting white cotton blouse that I wore under my DKNY jean jacket. I finished it off with my Juicy Couture silver flower petal necklace and Marc Jacobs daisy perfume.

I did an up close inspection of my face. I used an extra amount of my MAC concealer to cover up the dark circles around my eyes and I finished it off with Smashbox pressed powder. I used a gold/cream colored eye shadow with light black eyeliner and mascara. My hair was left down in it's naturally wavy state with my bangs bobby pinned back.

My nails I had painted over with my favorite white MAC nail polish and my toe nails which where on display in my silver gladiator sandals where also painted white.

I looked impeccable and I had to. Because today would be step one into total domination of Forks. I was going to form a new clique and Chelsea and Jane where not going to be apart of it. I was finally going to be in 7th grade. I was going to be thirteen and nothing was going to ruin this year for me flag piece or not.

I greeted my mother downstairs who was busy loading our donations into her silver Mercedes-Benz. I grabbed a granola bar from out of the pantry ,because they served lunch at the charity drive, and helped her load up the next few boxes.

On my way out with the last box I noticed the Denali family, my next door neighbors loading their car up with donations as well. There was Irina Denali, an uptight bitch. She was going to be a senior this coming year along with her sexy boyfriend Royce Hamilton. Then there was Kate Denali. Second best always to her sister and when it comes to field hockey, me. We had been on the same team in sixth grade but never really talked much. I looked at her and when she finally noticed me she waved excitedly. I just turned back and began walking into the house. I smiled to myself, _looks like I've got my first member_…

At the Charity drive I spent my time bringing boxes back in forth from people dropping off donations to inside the community hall where the donations were kept. In there where four girls, Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, Kate Denali, and Tanya Richardson. I was honestly impressed with these girls. Alice Brandon, tiny as she was, could lift boxes full of heavy winter coats and carry them all the way across the room. Isabella Swan, who I found out liked to be called Bella had her own funky style and her peacock feather earrings where cute. Tanya Richardson, who although couldn't fit into a size 4 to save her life had on these really adorable brown leather boots, and Kate, always the perfectionist like her sister, had impeccable penmanship. They where all intimidated by me at first, but once I had complimented them all on their own unique talents we had settled into a comfortable conversation by lunch.

They where serving a buffet of cucumber sandwiches, stuffed peppers, different kinds of cheese, and pasta's. I noticed Chelsea and Jane where absent of course. They wouldn't come to an event they knew I would be at and possibly risk a public embarrassment. I grabbed Alice, Bella, Kate, and Tanya and we all ate lunch together.

By the time lunch was over I actually found myself starting to like these four totally different girls. Alice, the swimmer who was always making a quirky joke. Bella, the outcast who was just down to earth and relatable, Kate, the perfectionist, who's retentive personality actually suited her, and of course sweet little Tanya who politely laughed at Alice's jokes, even the ones that weren't funny. I had found my new clique, phase one complete.

I just had to smile at myself with that one.

"So I was thinking" I started. All of the girl's attention immediately snapped to me which made me smile even more. "We should all get together at my house, when is a good day for you all?" I quirked my eye at them. They all looked shocked at first, they should be. I, Rosalie Hale, was asking them for a sleepover at my house. If I where in their place I probably would've shit my pants.

They all recovered about the same time and answered with a jumble of "anytime is good for me", "whenever you want", and "What's good for you."

I smiled at all of them and made eye contact with each of them before answering. "Well it's summer and tomorrow is Sunday, how about we meet at my house around noon?" I questioned. They all nodded. "And we head over to the club pool, catch some sun and then spend the night at my house."

A chorus of "That sound's great" and "Perfect" rung out among the four of them.

I noticed my mom waving me over. She was obviously ready to go.

"Well great, I have to go but here's my number" I pulled out my eyeliner from my purse and wrote my number on the napkin. "Each of you put it in your phone and call if you need help finding my house" I said even though I knew they wouldn't. Everyone knew where I lived.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

As I walked away I heard their goodbye's. I went up to my mom who dragged me to the car. Well she had done her charity for the year. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Tomorrow was a new beginning.


	3. Aren't I a Lucky Duck

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I had always been somewhat of a loner, I never really had friends. I had my video camera and my amazing parents Charlie and Renee. They'd prefer me call them by their first names. 

Charlie Swan was a professor at the local arts college and Renee Swan worked as an art appraiser. I guess you could say we where one of those artsy families. Our house was cluttered with interesting items my mother had gathered from garage sales over the years. Our furniture was a 1900's Goth style, and my parents weren't exactly a conventional couple. My mom was eight years older than my dad.

They had taught me to have my own opinions and do not let other's judgments keep me from doing what I wanted, and that was a rule I always followed, but I did it in the wrong way I realized. I don't think my parents meant to be a complete outsider when they said that, which was what I was, until yesterday.

Yesterday at the annual Forks Charity Drive Rosalie Hale had actually talked to me and complimented me on my peacock feather earrings my dad had gotten me from Morocco. She was actually a lot nicer and less intimidating once you started talking to her. I along with three other girls Alice Brandon, who I knew as a member of the swim team, Kate Denali, who's older sister was the student body president, and Tanya Richardson who I had in English last year where invited to Rosalie's house today.

I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I was literally shaking while packing my bag. I didn't know if I should wear my bathing suit there or if we were going to change into them at the club so I decided just to pack it instead. 

I decided to wear my dark purple rhinestone tank top I had gotten at Buckle and my black American Eagle shorts and I paired it with a pair of black Rainbow flip flops. I slipped on my bracelets that I wore on my left arm everyday there were three silver bangles with different patterns on them, a black strap bracelet with a silver peace sign in the middle, and a grey cuff band. I actually straightened my hair today which I knew was useless because we where going to the pool, so I snapped a hair band on my left wrist as well.

I brought my yellow and black Volcom bathing suit. For my pajama's I brought something I knew Rosalie would approve of, my Juicy Couture pink pajama shorts patterned with white hearts two pink opposite dogs in the middle and a light pink cami with a built in bra. The next days outfit was a Hollister jean skirt and an Abercrombie and Fitch top. Then I stuffed my make up bag, which I had crotched, in my leather purse and grabbed my sidekick I was ready to go. 

I checked the time. It was 11:50 already it took about 10 minutes to get to Rosalie's house from mine. 

"Mom!" I yelled "We have to go NOW!"

I came running down the stairs where my mother was waiting for me. "Slow down sweetie what's the rush? You haven't even eaten yet" she said with an amused expression.

"I don't have time I have to be at Rosalie's by 12."

"I'm sure the girl's can wait 5 extra minutes" Renee said trying to be funny.

She knew who Rosalie was and she knew that this was probably the biggest day of my life since it decided my future and social status at Forks.

Despite her efforts I didn't crack a smile the entire way over to Rosalie's. My leg kept bobbing up and down and I kept swiveling my fingers around each other.

When we finally parked in front of Rosalie's house it was 12:01. _Hopefully she wouldn't be mad._

I went to get out of the car but Renee held me back. I must of looked mad because she smiled at me.

"Don't be so nervous, just be yourself and have fun, and if they still don't like you then they aren't worth it" She said gently.

I smiled back grateful for that little pep talk. "Okay, I'll call you when we get back from the pool."

I got out of the car and as soon as Renee's car drove off Rosalie, Tanya, Alice, and Kate all stepped out of Rosalie's red brick home.

"Finally" Rosalie smiled. "We're all here lets head to the pool."

All the girls began to follow Rosalie. I noticed they where all wearing their bathing suits and where carrying a towel. Oh my god this is embarrassing.

"Wait guys!" I said. They all turned back confused expressions marring their features.

"I need to change into my bathing suit" I said sheepishly I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I turned to look at Rosalie.

The look she was wearing was not one I was expecting, instead of looking understanding or just plain annoyed, she looked…mad?

But as soon as the expression entered her face it left and broke out into that heart melting smile.

"Of course." She said sweetly as she led me into the house. The rest of the girl's waited outside.

The Hale mansion was beautiful. The foyer was painted a deep red and held a brass Chandelier with tan mica shades, and a brown suede couch with felt decorative pillows covering it was situated between the staircase and hallway that looked like it led to the living room. There where pictures covering the walls and various paintings, but the largest photo centered in the middle of it all was the Hale family portrait.

In the picture her father Richard who I think is an investment banker was situated behind Rosalie with his arm around his wife Linda, a housewife I believe. Jasper Hale was in front of Linda and next to Rosalie. He, like Rosalie, was the picture of perfection. Perfect figure, beautiful smile, honey blonde hair, and smart. They where the picture perfect family it seemed.

Rosalie led me down a hallway which looked like it was leading into the kitchen since I could see granite countertops coming into view.

"I'll wait outside with the rest of the girl's take your time, you can leave your bag in the foyer when your done." She gave me the sweet smile and I smiled back not sure I could find my voice. 

She stood there for a second, probably waiting on me to speak, but I couldn't find my voice I was still embarrassed about being the last one here and not having my bathing suit on already. I didn't want to close the door in her face so we stood there for a few uncomfortable seconds before she left.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and began to change into my bathing suit and redress.

I was done within a minute probably the fastest I've ever changed and grabbed my black and white checkered towel before leaving my bag in the foyer and basically running out of the house to join everybody else.

They all greeted me. None of them seemed impatient, probably like me and just happy to be here. We began walking to the Country Club falling into a conversation about the Flag ceremony when Rosalie told us what Jane and Chelsea had done to her.

"Those stupid girls, we were supposed to be friends and then they turn around and stab me in the back" Rose said with fire in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rose" Tanya said sincerely "it sounded like you decorated it really pretty too."

"Thanks Tans" Rosalie said smiling at Tanya. I swear she jumped. If Rosalie gave me a nickname I probably would too.

"Well I plan on getting them back don't worry" Rosalie grinned. 

Honestly that statement made me a little uncomfortable, but I guess if someone stole my time capsule flag piece I would be pretty ticked too. I noticed how uncomfortable Kate seemed. She hadn't talked at all the entire time she just kept walking her eyes watching her feet. Probably just nervous. I know I was.

Alice then brought up the subject of back to school shopping and Kate then joined the conversation.

We were at the country club in about fifteen minutes. It was only a couple blocks away from Rosalie's house and all of Forks was side walked so we could basically walk anywhere. 

Forks Country Club was a building that mixed 20th century Goth with modern elements. We entered through the front glass doors and passed the front desk where Rosalie showed a middle aged man her pearly whites and he smiled and nodded in return. Rosalie led us through the club. We passed a huge gym. The floors where an orange concrete and the ceilings where high and displaying chandeliers that held electric candles instead of light bulbs. There where quite a few people on the elliptical and a couple of burly men lifting weights while watching their reflection in the mirror that spread across the west wall.

Rosalie then walked out to the other glass doors that led us to the outdoor veranda. It was filled with different assortments of patio furniture and fire pits. We followed Rosalie down the path that past two tennis courts and towards and Olympic size pool. I noticed that only Rosalie and Kate seemed to know where we were going. _I guess it was the other girl's first times too._

Rosalie sat her stuff down and claimed her chair. Kate quickly snapped up the one beside her and Tanya ran over to the other one. I looked behind me and saw Alice smile at me as she sat down next to Kate I smiled back and went over to take a seat next to Tanya.

Rosalie preceded to take her off her Juicy Couture swim suit cover up to reveal a plain white bikini. Kate stripped down from her jean shorts and Abercrombie tank top to a blue and white striped halter bikini and Alice took off her sundress to reveal a yellow and white polka dotted bikini. I suddenly became very self conscious, but I stripped down to my bikini as well. I noticed that Tanya seemed hesitant I know why. She wasn't exactly the skinniest girl but she wasn't the fattest either. But I wouldn't want to be any other than a size 2 around Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie just smiled at her though. "It's okay Tan" she said using that nickname again "we're all friends here" she said comfortingly.

My heart jumped when she said friend. She thinks of me as a friend. My never ending smile grew larger at that comment. Tanya's did too and reluctantly stripped off her Meyer Tee Shirt and kaki shorts to reveal a black tankini. 

We all lied out on our chairs and passed around Rosalie's Banana Boat sun tan lotion.

Rosalie looked at me skeptically and then asked me a question.

"So Bella you're mom works at that classy art store downtown doesn't she?"

"Um yeah" I trailed off "she's an art appraiser" I quickly added in.

"That's cool" she said "my mom buys a lot of paintings from there."

"I saw" I said hoping I didn't sound rude "your mom has great taste in art" I added in just in case.

"Thanks" she smiled. Then she turned those piercing blue eyes on someone else. Tanya.

"So Tan" _man I wish she'd give me a nickname_ "What does your mom do?" she asked simply.

"Oh um" It was simple question, but Tanya couldn't help but stutter. "My mom's a web page designer, she designs web pages."

I almost laughed out loud at that, but Tanya looked uncomfortable enough and I didn't want to make her feel worse. Rosalie just smiled and treated Tanya so kindly it made me want to be her friend even more. She asked us all about our families and I found out a lot about these girls today.

Tanya's parents where divorced and her father lived in Portland while her mother lived in Forks and obviously designed web pages. Kate actually seemed okay despite her anal tendencies. Her father was a business man who signed home businesses to his insurance plan and her mother was on the Board of Education. No wonder her and Irina where the straight A kids. Alice, who I didn't know anything about until today, had a younger sister named Cynthia who was in the 4th grade and her father was a real estate agent while her mother was his secretary. She was on the swim team also, which I had suspected.

After about an hour of tanning and conversation Rosalie decided to take a dip in the pool to which we all followed suit. Kate just jumped right in splashing Rosalie. At first I thought she was going to punch Kate, and Kate did too from the expression on her face, but Rosalie just burst out laughing and started splashing Kate. Before we knew it we were in an all out splashing war.

Before we knew it, it was 4 o'clock and time to go back to Rosalie's. I was excited for tonight, but didn't like the way the day was passing so quickly. 

We all got out of the pool and put on our cover ups and grabbed our towels. I couldn't wait for tonight I hope Jasper's there.


	4. When We Seek Out Adventure and it Hides

Kate's POV:

It was still hard to believe that I had finally befriended Rosalie Hale. We had been next door neighbors for two years since she had moved here in the beginning of 5th grade. The first couple of weeks she was here we would sit with each other on the bus and do homework together after school. She probably just used me for my brains though. Then she befriended Jane Molina and Chelsea Ware and left me in the dust. I guess I couldn't blame her I mean being the new kid is hard and when the popular girls want to be your friend you take that opportunity.

Rosalie Hale took that opportunity and was now the girl that everybody wanted to be or be with. Her and her older brother Jasper Hale where non arguably the most popular kids in Forks. With their gorgeous looks, wealth, brains, and of course the perfect family.

We where on the same field hockey team and although we rarely spoke we worked well together on the team, but when it came down to it Rosalie was better, and she knew it. She always had that smug smile that I wanted to wear because for once I would beat her. If that wasn't enough to hate her for then of course there was the relationship she had with her brother, Jasper.

Why couldn't me and Irina be like that? Oh right because Irina is a self worshipping bitch. I swear the girl thinks her own farts are gifts from god. She is so pig headed she doesn't see that everyone around her hates her, except of course mother and father. She was always dad's favorite from the first day she brought home the gold trophy for the 1st grade spelling bee from when she won the National Young Writer's Achievement Award. And I was always second to everything Irina did. I brought home the silver at the spelling bee and I was only nominated for the Essay's of America.

Irina and I were always at each others throats and Rosalie and Jasper just weren't like that. So I decided that I hated her, of course all that hate that was really only jealously in the first place, disappeared the day of the Forks Charity Drive when Rosalie complimented my excellent penmanship and invited me over to spend the night for the first time.

I along with three other girls Alice Brandon, Isabella Swan, and Tanya Richardson would get to do what other girls only dream of doing. Would we get to hang out with Rosalie Hale.

We had passed the day at the pool and we were all treading our way back to Rosalie's house. When we passed my home I noticed Irina outside the house talking to her sexy boyfriend Royce Hamilton. I looked at Rosalie and noticed her looking too, but she quickly turned away.

We stepped into the Hale mansion and it was a lot different than I expected. I, along with the rest of the awestruck girls, followed Rosalie's lead up the winding staircase to her bedroom. When we walked in the room was completely spotless. Her walls where a light beige and displayed posters and pictures. On her cherry oak dresser she had some of her make-up and jewelry left out. Her bed had a pink duvet cover with a couple of decorative pillows thrown on top. She had a flat screen television in the corner of room next to her bay windows which held a window seat. Everyone was basically drooling.

Rosalie just laughed lightly and shook her head. "You guys want to change into some pajama's, mom's ordering pizza so it'll be here soon.?" She asked and we all agreed. Everyone changed into their pajamas. Rosalie was wearing turquoise Juicy Couture sweatpants and a white tank top. I was wearing my A&F pants with matching top, Bella also wore Juicy Couture pj's to which her Rosalie smiled at, Tanya had on yoga pants and a tee shirt, and Alice stuck with the simple soffee's and a cami. Was she stupid? Soffee's and a cami would not impress Rosalie.

We all piled onto her queen size bed and began to talk.

"Royce Hamilton is so hot" Rosalie gushed staring straight at me. _Had she noticed me looking?_

I just nodded. Rosalie looked disappointed but then added in "Irina's one lucky girl."

"I don't know how he stands her" I spat out.

"Bahahahaha" Rosalie's laughter was like music and the four of us joined in.

"Seriously no offence Kate but she is the most anal person I have ever met" she said as she sobered up.

"I know, that's the one thing I'm glad I'm come in second too."

Rose nodded and then turned to Alice.

"So Alice you're on the swim team you get to see all the guys in a Speedo you lucky little witch" Rose said as she playfully punched her in the arm.

Alice didn't seem nervous at all. _What the heck?_

"Oh yeah, but trust me it's not all real stuff they have packed in there, at practice last year Josh Davis was swimming laps when a strand of toilet paper fell out of his" she hesitated for a second then rolled her eyes "well you know" she finished.

All of us laughed at that.

"Of course he'd be the one to do that he's got nothing going for him with his face" Rosalie commented.

"Girls" Mrs. Hale's rang through the house "Pizza's here!"

We all jumped up from the bed and Alice screamed "Race You!" Her and Rosalie darted through the house and like always, Rose won.

When we got downstairs I saw Jasper Hale sitting in the living room watching what looked like cops on television and was eating a pepperoni pizza.

"Jasper!" Rosalie screeched.

He just smirked and didn't look up. Then she stomped her foot and jasper suddenly snapped his head up at her eyeing her carefully almost like he was challenging her or something? Hmm…maybe they didn't have the perfect relationship after all.

"What" he asked in the deep sexy voice of his.

"You're eating our pizza!" she said again this time throwing her arms up into the air. _And I thought Irina was dramatic._

"Calm down Rosalie" Mrs. Hale scolded "there's plenty more in here." Mrs. Hale ushered us into the kitchen with her hands. There where four boxes. Two pepperoni's, one cheese, and one supreme.

We all took the paper plates Mrs. Hale handed us and ate in the kitchen nook. I grabbed two slices of cheese and sat down next to Rosalie before anyone else could.

"So what movies do you guys want to watch?" Rosalie asked as we where all sprawled out across her bed and getting ready to watch a movie on her television.

"I've got She's all That, Legally Blonde, The Notebook…"

"Oh The Notebook!" Alice said. Rosalie kinked her eyebrows silently asking if that was what everyone wanted to watch. Everyone nodded. Rosalie put it in and took her place in the middle of the bed.

About halfway through the movie Rosalie jumped up, flicked on the lights, and turned the television off. Everyone looked surprised probably thinking she was going to kick us out or something.

"Girls" she started "this is our first sleepover together of many I'm sure" everyone smiled at that "and we need it to be memorable." She ended.

"What should we do?" Tanya asked.

"We could do karaoke?" Bella suggested.

"Um no, that's a last resort." Rosalie answered. Bella just went silent realizing her suggestion was not good.

"What about a pillow fight?" Alice said jokingly.

"Real original Alice" Rosalie giggled.

I was about to suggest we go prank Jasper, but Rosalie said something first.

"We should go skinny dipping!" she whisper yelled excitingly.

Tanya looked horrified, Bella looked unconvinced, and Alice just looked unfazed.

"You don't have a pool" Bella pointed out.

"But Bryson Bailey does" Rosalie smirked.

Bryson Bailey was a popular boy in our grade. He played lacrosse like most Forks guys and looked like a Greek god doing it.

"How would we get there" Tanya asked obviously not wanting to participate.

"Sneak out duh silly, there's a terrace right outside my window all we have to do is climb down it" Rose replied.

"I'm in" I quickly said it sounded kind of fun. Rosalie smirked at me and nodded obviously wanting me to get the other's to join as well.

"Come on guys it'll been fun, something to cross of your list" I added.

"Okay" Alice chirped. Bella let out a long sigh followed by a mumbled 'okay.'

You'd think she'd be more enthusiastic about getting to do something this exciting with someone like Rosalie Hale.

"Does skinny dipping mean you have to be naked?" Tanya asked carefully.

"Well yeah" Rosalie replied. Tanya looked almost sick.

"Tanya like I said earlier we are all friends here it's cool."

Tanya nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

"Well maybe she could wear her bikini…" Bella began, but Rosalie cut her off.

"I just wanted all of us to bond and I thought doing something adventurous like this would bring us all closer together but I see it's just pushing us apart" Rosalie said eyeing Tanya.

Tanya looked guilty and unsure but after a minute replied to Rosalie. "You're right we are all friends and this will bring us closer together I want to."

Rosalie smirked and went over to her window to lift the blinds and open it quietly.

"Okay my parents are right down the hall so be quiet!" she whispered fiercely.

She slipped on her Havana flip flops and stepped out the window first, I followed second, and the rest of the girls formed a line behind me.

Rosalie walked towards the edge of her roof and knelt down at the end I saw her swing her leg over and began climb down the terrace. I copied her motions and so did Alice after me. When it came time for Tanya the Terrace creaked a little bit and I did all I could to suppress a giggle. I looked to Alice who looked like she hadn't noticed and when I looked to Rosalie her lips where pierced like she was trying to suppress a laugh too. She caught my gaze and silently laughed with me. When it was Bella's turn she looked scarred.

"Guys!" She whispered "I'm afraid of heights."

"You can do it Bella!" Alice cheered.

"Come on Bells." Rose encouraged.

Tanya even gave her a thumbs up so decided to the same.

"Go Bella!" I apparently said it to loudly because Rosalie whipped her head around at me and put her fingers to her lips giving me an angry glare. I nodded and mouthed 'sorry'.

Bella eventually made it down after some more coaxing and we where heading towards Bryson Bailey's house who lived right down the street from Rosalie.

Rose latched her arms with Tanya and Bella, and Bella latched her arm with Alice, so I grabbed onto Tanya's arm and we all formed a line of girls in the middle of the road.

Rosalie yelled out a "Race ya!" and we all let go of each others arms and raced to the Bailey's mansion. I noticed Mrs. Bailey's Eclipse missing from the driveway. It was passed one in the morning where could they be?

"The Bailey's aren't home?" I asked Rosalie.

She nodded, "There on vacation." She winked at me and then ran to catch up with Alice and Bella.

Rosalie obviously knew they were on vacation and that's why she suggested the idea in the first place. She must've been planning this all along.

We unlatched the Bailey's back gate and entered their back yard. Rosalie began walking confidently towards the pool when out of nowhere a huge German Sheppard ran up to her barking mad. Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and somehow managed to yell at the dog to back away and it obeyed. Rosalie looked shocked and we all asked if she was fine.

She nodded. "Alice you're my hero" And she gave Alice a big hug.

Alice's eyes where glowing the rest of the way home as she and Rosalie walked hand and hand back to the house.

When we had all climbed the terrace back up to Rosalie's room and had arranged ourselves in the bed we started to laugh about tonight's events.

"Well that defiantly wasn't what I was expecting" Rosalie admitted.

"I didn't know the Bailey's had a dog" I observed. Rosalie nodded along.

"Alice how did you know to do that?" asked Bella curiously.

"Who knew watching Dog Whisperer with my dad could actually teach me something" Alice laughed. We all laughed along and fell asleep together. Things felt really good and I could tell this would be the start of a great year.


	5. When Evil Minds Have Brilliant Ideas

Rosalie POV:

It was a week before the girls and I started 7th grade and we were all so excited.

Over the past month Kate, Alice, Bella, Tanya, and I had become inseparable. I pretty much forgot about my plan to take Jane and Chelsea down I figured being losers this year while watching me and former losers rule the school would be punishment enough.

My new goal was to have fun this year. No matter what, have fun and snag myself a hot guy. I had noticed that my anger issues had not been a problem lately Jasper had noticed too. He had come into my room last night to talk to me about it. It was the first night that I had not been at one of the girl's houses and one of them wasn't at mine in almost a month.

**Flashback**

"_So no temper tantrums lately?" Jasper asked as he sat on my bed. The way he said it you would of thought he was joking, but I knew the seriousness behind that question._

"_No, thank you very much" I replied back while yanking my red Lacoste fleece blanket from out beneath him. He lifted his butt up slightly allowing me to do so._

"_Just watch yourself sis okay I don't want anything to happen to you with mom and dad or your new friends…" he trailed off _

"_What are you saying that my new friends are untrustworthy?" I scoffed at him._

_He gave me that 'look' that meant yes._

"_Seriously Jasper they're just happy I'm even their friend they would never go as far as to betray my trust when they know I could destroy them if I wanted to" I said with so much conviction in my voice. I felt my fist clench, but as I took a deep breath they loosened and the moment was over._

_Jasper looked hesitant for a moment but then nodded and exited my room with a 'good night.'_

**End Flashback**

That was Sunday night and it was now Monday. The last Monday before school started.

Jasper had his friends Mike Newton and Emmett McCarty were over. I'll never admit it but I've always had the biggest crush on Emmett ever since I first moved here, but he was my brother's bestfriend and Jasper being the overprotective lug of a brother that he is would never go for me having a relationship with Emmett. I think right now his current girlfriend was Monica Reed, an eight grader like him. She was kind of pretty, but a total loser in my book.

Mike was alright although he was always hitting on me. Jasper knew he didn't stand a chance with me so instead of telling him to back off he just sat there and laughed while Mike used the most pathetic pick up lines on me.

I had sat downstairs with them and watched them play video games for most of the day, but I was starting to get bored so I grabbed the family dog, a black lab, named Toe Jam, lame I know I picked it out when I was 8. He's an old dog. I put on his pink rhinestone collar, even though he was a boy I liked to pretend he was a girl, and matching pink leash and decided to go for a walk.

As I was passing the Denali's house a blue mustang pulled into their drive way, which I recognized as Royce Hamilton's car, and sure enough he stepped out of it looking fine in his Diesel jeans and blue plaid shirt that fit his sculpted chest perfectly. I could smell his GQ cologne that the light breeze had carried toward me. Then an I idea popped into my brilliant, beautiful head.

**Kate POV:**

I was sitting in my bedroom uploading pictures of Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Tanya, and I. It was the last Monday before school started and the first day I had spent by myself in almost a month. Since the sleepover at Rose's we had all become a group. Granted none of use ever hung out without Rosalie, but still we had formed our own clique and with Rosalie as leader we'd be the most popular girls at Forks Libiton Academy.

I liked to think Rosalie and I were the closest out of the group. I mean she was my next door neighbor so of course we spent more time together than anybody. I knew the other girls were jealous that Rosalie and I would have secret flashlight conversations through our windows at night. Even though we didn't understand what any of the flashes meant we just did it and laughed about it the next morning telling each other what we really meant when we blinked the light three times.

I heard a thud coming from the next room that snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Irina getting ready since her perfect boyfriend, Royce Hamilton, was coming over. He was another thing that Rosalie and I bonded over. We both thought he was so hot and since none of the other girls had ever actually talked to him, let alone stood a chance with him only me and Rosalie talked about him.

I suddenly heard a door slam and angry footsteps travel down the stairs. _Royce must be here._ I decided to peek out my window and yep, he was here, and talking to Rosalie? They looked pretty close. Rosalie was leaning up against Royce's blue mustang while Royce stood in front of her. Her dog, Toe Jam, was off to the side sniffing the grass.

I heard the front door open and Irina call "Royce!"

Royce took a quick jump back from Rosalie and turned towards Irina giving her that breath taking smile. He said goodbye to Rosalie. I decided to catch up with her. As I was going downstairs I overheard Irina nagging Royce about Rosalie.

"What were you doing talking to her?" She scoffed obviously jealous. "She's a freaking 7th grader."

"We were just talking babe." Royce said sounding annoyed.

Irina glared at me when I passed her. _What did I do?_

"Tell Rosalie to keep her paws off my boyfriend!" she shouted to me. I just rolled my eyes and ran out the front door to catch up to Rosalie. I broke into a brief sprint and caught up to her before she passed the Crowley's mansion.

"Hey!"

Rosalie just about jumped out of her pink puma's. She grabbed her chest and glared at me.

"Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry" I said skeptically, why was she being like this over me accidentally scarring her?

"Whatever, what'd your sister say about me?" she bluntly asked.

I just laughed "Tell her to keep her paws off of my boyfriend!" I imitated Irina's voice in a high nasally sound. It was kind of embarrassing but it got Rose laughing.

"Bitch" she said as she shook her head back and forth.

"So what where you and Royce talking about?" I asked dismissively, but inside I was dieing to know. He was leaning awfully close to her when they where talking and when Irina started talking about Rose, Royce seemed annoyed.

"Field Hockey" Rosalie said and looked at me carefully from the corner of her eye.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Why expecting more?" she asked. She sounded kind of annoyed so I decided to just drop the subject.

"No just wondering what's got Irina so bitchy is all" I said smiling back at her. If anything gets Rosalie back into a good mood it's making fun of my sister. For some reason she really hated her. I mean I wasn't a fan of Irina's by any means but Rosalie just down right hated her. Then again she was my family so I couldn't really 'hate' Irina.

"You wanna go back to my place? Emmett and Mike are over" she asked in a bored tone.

"Sure."

Outside I was trying to act nonchalant but inside I was about to scream. I had had the biggest crush on Emmett McCarty for like ever! I mean who wouldn't? He was Jasper's bestfriend, captain of the middle school lacrosse team, and had the deepest dimples I've ever seen. On top of all that he was a sweet and funny guy.

"Emmett's hot" I blurted out.

Rosalie looked at me and an expression formed on her face but I couldn't place it because it was replaced with Rosalie's classic eye roll.

"Duh" she said.

When we entered Rosalie's house it was almost like a race to the living room. Rose plopped herself down between Emmett and Jasper and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back but my mind was screaming backstabber!

I spent the rest of the afternoon swatting Mike's hands off of me while watching the boys play video games and ogling Emmett and Jasper.

I decided to come home for dinner. I climbed the stairs to my room and kicked off my shoes. When I came back downstairs I saw Irina in the family room glaring at the television, which was flipped on to some MTV dating show, alone. Royce was nowhere in sight.

"I thought Royce was staying for dinner?" I asked.

Irina turned her glare on me. Her eyes were burning with something, hate I figured that's the only thing that could be strong enough to make someone's glare that harsh. I almost flinched.

"No" she said in that sickly sweet voice of hers "He went home." She glared at me a moment longer then turned her focus back onto the television. _What was her problem and why was she taking it out on me?_

I decided to go into the kitchen where Martha, the cook, was preparing dinner. She smiled at me as she tossed some Rotini noodles into a pot of boiling water. My mother, Christina, was looking over what seemed to be a check book at the kitchen table. I grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table and bit into it. The sound making my mother look up.

"Dinner's almost ready" she said as she looked down at her check book again.

"I know, I'm just starving." She didn't respond she was too busy looking at her check book, at least that's what I thought it was. I decided to take a peek over her shoulder to see if that's what it really was. I saw money symbols and I saw a lot of little dash markings but I couldn't really make it out. All of sudden the book snapped closed and my mom turned around to fix me with a stern look.

"Don't you have something you can do while we wait for dinner?" she asked impatiently.

_What was this be mean to Kate day?_

I just shrugged my shoulders at her and went up to my room. I logged onto my Mac Desktop and clicked on my Yahoo! Messenger. I saw that Bella was online so I decided to start a conversation with her.

**Kate: Hey girl what's up?**

_Bella: Nothing, u?_

**Kate: Same lol I haven't seen you in a week! We all need to get together at Rosie's tomorrow or something.**

_Bella: Yeah I know I've been busy school shopping._

**Kate: Lucky I haven't gone yet, my mom's taking me and Irina the Saturday before school.**

_Bella: Shopping with Irina Fun lol._

Bella didn't really know Irina but from the couple times she had ran into her while over at my house and the way Rosalie and I talked about her she had a pretty good idea about her.

_Bella: Well I have to go dinners ready c u soon __J_

**Kate: Okay Bye J**

Well now what was I going to do nobody else was online? I just decided to look through pictures of Rosalie and I when she came over to my house and we had a sleep over just the two of us. It was the first time it being just the two of us and we had a blast. We ate at least a pound of gummy worms and spent the night watching the Harry Potter movies which her and I both secretly loved. And then we ran around my house with broomsticks between our legs pretending we were flying just to piss Irina off.

Then I heard the _bling _of the Yahoo! Messenger telling me a friend had logged on.

**Rosalie has signed on.**

_Kate: Hey girl I'm bored to tears is Emmett still looking sexy over there? Lol_

Then the _bling _ringed again.

**Rosalie Has signed off.**

_Okay what the heck is going on?_

No Rosalie's your bestfriend she wouldn't diss you like that. Obviously she had something to do and didn't have time to answer you back. I took a few deep breaths to calm the feeling of rejection down that had built it's way up through the form of emptiness in my stomach.

"Kate, time for dinner!"


	6. Preperations

**Rosalie POV:**

It was now Sunday, the day before school and the girls and I where congregated in Alice's living room. It was only my second time meeting Mrs. Brandon, but she seemed like the most uptight woman ever, more anal then Kate! Every time you left a blanket unfolded Mrs. Brandon scolded all of us and then preceded to show us the 'proper' way to fold it or when a piece of popcorn fell out of the bowl while we were watching a movie she would be there in 2 seconds flat handing it to you with a glare even though you where going to pick it up anyway. That was why it was only our second time here.

We were here because we were going over to each other's houses to pick out what we would wear on our first day of school. We had already decided that Bella would wear her shiny black Marc Jacobs ballet flats and a navy blue vintage military jacket over her Forks Libiton Academy uniform which consisted of a white colored shirt with the FLA logo embroidered in blue letters over the left breast and a blue and white plaid skirt. Tanya was going to wear a light blue pinstripe button down shirt, but leave the buttons unbuttoned over her uniform and her white flats. Kate was going to wear a leather jacket and brown sandals with hers. And we were all going to wear our coordinating knitted purses that Bella had made for us over the summer.

So far for Alice's outfit we had her wearing a red ruffled cardigan and a couple of bracelets. Right now we were looking for shoes. I was going through her closet while the rest of the girls went over idea's for my outfit. Then I found some brown leather boots from Anthropologie and showed them to Alice. She squealed in excitement. I guess it was a yes.

We gathered up our stuff and made our way towards my house. Along the way I noticed Royce's blue mustang in the Denali's drive way I told the girl's to go ahead and I would be there in a minute. Kate decided to hang back I glared at her and told her to go. She looked confused but left.

She had been getting on my nerves recently first she tries to hit on Royce who is her sister's boyfriend. I have no relation to Irina and I never even liked her to began with so the way I see it it's okay for me to hit on Royce, but for Kate to try and flirt with her own sister's boyfriend, now that was just low. And then she just had to make those comments about Emmett. Granted she didn't know about my crush on him but still.

I quickly went over to the driver's side off the car. I smirked, the window was cracked just as planned. I took the folded piece of paper out of my True Religion jean short's pocket and stuffed it in. It landed gently on the seat. I smiled to myself and skipped back to my house.

I passed Jasper who looked at me funny. Probably because I was skipping. But I just looked at him funny back and continued skipping back to my room. When I heard the girl's voices I decided to slow down. I put my ear up to the wall to listen in.

"Where did Rosie go?" asked Tanya. _Poor girl she'd be so lost without me._

I heard someone grumble and I could only guess who.

"What was that Kate?" I heard Alice ask.

Of course it was Kate. She was pissed because she knew where I went had something to do with Royce she just didn't know what. Kate was constantly trying to one up me. When we were at bonfire's she would compete for more boys attention, or when we went to the mall she would try to find the cutest shoes before I could, when we were at the damn pool the girl even tried to make bigger splashes than me when we jumped into the water. And then of course there was field hockey. The sport Kate had been raised playing, and the sport I had just started playing in 5th grade and I was still better than her. It pissed her off to no end, but I wasn't about to suck at something I loved just because it made Lil Katie Watie sad.

"Nothing" Kate answered. _Smart girl_. Every since that whole dog attack incident happened at our first sleep over Alice had become quite protective of me.

The wasn't any noise for a few seconds so I decided to just go in. "Find something cute for me yet?" I asked.

Tanya's eyes lit up as soon as I entered the room. It was so darn cute that I decided to give her hug.

**Tanya's POV**

I was walking up to Rosalie's room with everyone behind me and I went straight for her closet as soon as I got there. Rosalie had become my bestfriend over summer and I wanted to impress her by picking out a cute back to school outfit for her. I looked at all of her amazing clothes that were all a size 2 and not 8. I really needed to lose weight.

Alice easily fit into the spacious walk in closet beside me. She was searching the top rack of clothes and I was searching the bottom. I pulled out a dark blue boyfriend blazer and held it up to be inspected by Alice. She ran her hazel eyes over it before smiling at me saying 'perfect.' She walked out of the closet and set the blazer down on Rosalie's canopy bed.

I looked around and saw Kate sitting Indian style in the middle of Rosalie's bed tracing her fingers along the fabric looking rather glum and Bella was looking through Rosalie's jewelry.

"Where'd Rosie go?" I asked.

I heard Kate mutter and Alice snap at her.

Then Rose walked into the room looking beautiful as always. Her bright blue eyes zeroed in on me and she came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back greatly and then waited for her to pull away which she did after a few seconds and then began skipping around the room hugging everybody. When she got to Kate she grabbed her hands and dragged her off of her bed and into her waiting arms. _She seemed a lot happier than she did earlier I wonder what happened while she was gone?_

All of sudden we found ourselves in the middle of one giant hug fest. We all grouped together and gave a group hug.

Once we dispersed we all went back to picking out Rosalie's outfit. Bella pulled out Rosalie's Tiffany's necklace and with Rosalie's approval laid it down to join the blazer. Kate then emerged from the closet with white L.A.M.B. skin pumps and with Rose's smile she set it down to complete the outfit.

**Alice POV:**

After we had finished putting the finishing touches on Rosalie's back to school outfit we decided to grab some chips and dip and sit on the porch to have a snack. We went through the glass door and onto Rosalie's spacious back yard deck. They had a hot tub on the right side of the deck and their outside furniture table set on the left. I took the seat on the left side of the table next to the head of the table where Rosalie would sit. Kate sat across from me and I glared at her while she wasn't looking. I was still pissed at her for making a comment about Rosalie earlier she should be happy she's even her friend. Bella sat next me and gave me a stern look basically telling me to stop it.

Bella sat the Ranch dip out and poured it in a bowl for us. Tanya had gotten everyone diet Dr. Peppers and was handing them out, and Rosalie had come out with two bags of Lays chips. She opened one of them and began eating while she tossed the other one to me. I opened it sharing with Bella and began to snack also while Rosalie passed her bag around the table.

"So girl's be at my house at 8 tomorrow or you won't get a ride" Rosalie suddenly said eyeing us playfully.

"I can't wait" Bella burst out "I've never actually been excited about school but now I am."

_That's because we were loser's Bella. _But this year was my year, this year was our year, mine's, Rosalie's, Bella's, Tanya's, and Kate's. This year we would rule this school and maybe I'll have my first real boyfriend.

"Yeah me neither" Tanya agreed while she stuffed her mouth full of chips.

Rosalie just laughed lightly while sipping on her diet Dr. Pepper her attention seemed elsewhere. She was staring across her yard over the fence into the Denali's yard. You could see through their big bay window where the curtains were wide open that there where two figures inside, I couldn't make them out but…

Rosalie cleared her throat and I looked back at her she was looking down at her drink but I saw her look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Just remember what we practiced girls" Rosalie said referring to the way she showed us how to 'strut our stuff' as she put it. It was basically where we swayed our hips when we walked. Rosalie spent three days teaching us this saying it would make us irresistible.

"Don't pick your finger nails Kate" Rosalie scolded.

Kate glared up at her and for a second. I thought about verbally lashing out on her, but was stopped when Rosalie did the honors.

"Are you on your period or something cause you've been really bitchy this entire day." She glared straight at Kate. Kate surprisingly held Rosalie's eyes for a few seconds before dropping them down to the table and slumping her shoulders.

"Yes" she sighed.

"Well take some Midol for tomorrow you don't want your first day of school to end with you in the bathroom with cramps" Rosalie said as she put her index finger under Kate's chin to bring Kate's eyes to her face. I didn't know why, but this all seemed so akward.

**Bella POV:**

Rosalie and Kate where having some kind of weird exchange so I averted my gaze to the Denali's yard. The curtains were open to the big bay window in the Denali's family room open for everyone to see. Inside I saw two figures cuddled up on the beige suede sectional I always slept on when I spent the night at the Denali's. I recognized one of the figures as Kate's sister, Irina.

Just from the few times that times that I had run into Irina at the Denali's I knew that all the things Rosalie and Kate said about her where true.

The other figure had sandy blonde hair and face that looked like god had chiseled his jaw himself. His muscles flexed lightly against his blue polo. This must be Royce Hamilton. The guy that Rosalie and Kate were always swooning over. Every time they had seen him I wasn't there, but Alice was and she had told me that he really was as good looking as they made him out to be. I was still skeptical, but seeing this boy through the Denali's bay window has turned me into a believer.

"Anyways"

I turned my head back to face Rosalie as she began to speak.

"Tomorrow we are going to rock FLA none of them kids are going to know what hit them."

We all smiled to ourselves. Rosalie always gave us these little confidence boosts. Before her we were all losers and now we where some of the best known girls at FLA. Instead of spending this summer alone with my video camera filming the wildlife in my backyard or going to work with my mom, I was going to pool parties, bon fires, and King James mall as part of Rosalie Hale's clique. Instead of spending every night by myself writing in my journal I was spending the night playing project runway with my friends or pulling crazy stunts like sneaking out at 12 a.m. to hit up the Wawa before it closed. It wasn't just things like that that made my friends and I the object of every girl's envy, it was getting to do them with Rosalie Hale. My bestfriend, Rosalie Hale. I just had to smile at that.

Rosalie was a very relatable person. She just got me. It was almost unexplainable. At times I thought she was faking when she said she understand what it was like to feel alone. I thought no way why would Rosalie Hale feel lonely? But the way she explained it made her feel, she put into words what I couldn't and I knew she wasn't faking.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and grabbed some more chips. I listened to Alice talk to Rose about possibly switching her boots to heels. She said it was because she was short and wanted to feel taller but everyone knew she only wanted to wear heels because Rosalie was. Rosalie assured her she wasn't that much shorter and that the boots made the outfit.

"You might even end up looking cuter than me tomorrow Alice." Rosalie had commented. I could hear the slight sarcasm dripping from her voice, but chose to ignore it.

Alice didn't notice and I could see her face light up and her eyes grow mysterious most likely imagining that she, in fact, was Rosalie Hale like Bella did sometimes.

After Rosalie and Kate had one of their little debate's, this time it was about which lip gloss each girl thought was the best. After Rosalie made a point that flavored lip gloss was in fact better than glitter lip gloss because it tasted good, and who wanted their lips to glitter anyways. She was named the winner and was free from clean up duty.

After Alice threw away the empty chip bag and secured the other one with a clip she said her good byes. Everyone hugged her reminded her the time to be at Rosalie's in the morning because she was always late. Kate left with Alice and then Tanya left after disposing of the drink cans. I was left washing out the ranch dip bowl and Rosalie was sitting at the breakfast bar playing with her phone anxiously.

"Hey no playing with your phone" I playfully scolded. Rosalie laughed with me, but it wasn't her usual full of life laugh. She paused looking lost in thought for a second then looked back up at me.

"You know me and you haven't had a Rosalie and Bella day yet" she said.

"That's true we need to set a date make sure everyone else is busy so they don't crash our day" The girls laughed.

"You're always the funny one Bella" she stated. I just shrugged sheepishly.

"I'll set a date for our day together and make sure everyone else is busy it'll be soon ok"

"Okay" Bella grinned. Finally it was her turn to have alone time just her and Rosalie.

Rosalie walked Bella to the door and hugged her when Renee finally arrived. She had apparently been held up by a potential buyer who didn't even buy anything. But Bella couldn't bring herself to care because tomorrow she would walk by Rosalie's side and become one of the popular girl's at FLA.


	7. Go To Waste

**Tanya POV:**

I woke up starving this morning, I decided to skip dinner last night hoping it would make me look skinnier in my too snug uniform. It didn't work.

I was standing in front of my full length mirror. The outfit the girls had picked out for me was cute, on the hanger, but on me it just hugged all of my unwanted curves. I wanted to cry. I was so excited about this day and now I just felt ugly and fat.

I grabbed my Nokia and dialed Rosalie's number. After two rings it went straight to voice mail. _Stop being a baby._ I scolded myself in the mirror before I began to put on my make up that Rosalie had taught me how to properly apply.

**Kate POV:**

I barely got any sleep last night. I could feel the thump Irina's headboard made against the wall as her and her boyfriend Royce did god knows what. And then I thought about Rosalie and Royce. When she had stayed behind yesterday I know it had something to do with him. Why was she going after him, he was dating Irina? And was Royce actually starting to like Rosalie? I mean if he didn't then why would he want to talk to her a second time?

These questions plus the thumping against my wall were to blame for the dark circles I had underneath my eyes. I tried to cover them with concealer, but it wasn't working. I called Rose to see if she had any concealer I could use. When I called it went to voicemail after one ring. _Did she just ignore my call?_

**Alice POV:**

I woke up feeling great and full of energy. I did my hair and make up perfectly. The outfit the girl's had chosen looked so cute and I felt so good in it. Only one thing. I was tempted to wear my red heels that matched the cardigan. I mean Rosalie was wearing heels so they where obviously fashionable and I was the shortest one in the group so it would make since that I should wear heels.

I examined my two choices. The brown Anthropologie boots Rosalie had picked out for me. Or the red leather heels that would match Rosalie's and make me look taller?

I decided to call Rosalie, but it went straight to voicemail. I shrugged and put the boots on while packing the heels in my purse.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up feeling extra crappy for some reason. Then I found out why, I was on my period, GREAT!

I was in need of a serious confidence boost so I decided to call Rose, but it went straight to voice mail? That was odd, but I followed Rosalie's advice anyway and took a Midol so I didn't end up a crying mess in the bathroom with cramps by the end of the day.

**Rosalie POV:**

Every single one of the girl's had called me this morning it was so annoying that I eventually just turned off my blackberry curve. I plugged in my ipod touch the pink ipod dock Jasper had gotten me for Christmas last year and let the speakers blast my favorite songs.

When Hilary Duff's new song Coming Clean came on I belted out the lyrics so loud my mother knocked on my door and told me to knock it off.

I finished applying my mascara and then stood back to take a look at my full self in the mirror. My Forks Libiton Academy Uniform was tight in all the right areas and loose in the others, it fit perfect surprisingly, usually they never get school uniform sizes right. The navy blue boyfriend blazer that Tanya picked out was the exact same color blue on our uniform so it matched perfectly. I latched my Tiffany's necklace clip and brought it around so the charm was in front of my neck. Then I slipped on my white L.A.M.B heels and sprayed my Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume.

_Damn I look even hotter than usual._ I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and did a 360 degree spin. _Yep perfect._

I skipped downstairs to where Jasper was already eating his usual morning breakfast, a bowl of Rice Krispies and Soy Milk because mom wouldn't buy 2%. I grabbed a bowl and snatched away the cereal before Jasper could poor himself another bowl. He stuck his tongue out at me and I mirrored his expression.

"So who are you riding with to school?" I asked as we ate our breakfast.

"Emmett and Edward"

Awh, yes Edward Cullen had been visiting his family in Chicago all summer, it was unfortunate not getting to see his angel face everyday, but Edward was an asshole so I managed.

"You riding with your new groupies?" Jasper asked as he slurped the milk down from his bowl.

"Of course" I replied making a disgusted face when he burped after downing the entire contents of his bowl.

It was 7:55 and the girls would be here any minute so I grabbed my new white Jansport backpack and headed outside to the Land Rover.

While waiting I watched as Edward and Emmett arrived in Edward's dad's navy blue jaguar to take them all to school. They both waved at me and I waved back with a wink. Jasper came out gave me a quick hug and then got into the back seat of the car with Emmett.

I spotted Kate walking towards me and honestly, she looked like shit. I expected a lot better from her. She was the prettiest one in the group, besides me.

"I called you" said when she reached me.

"My phone was dead" I shrugged. Then I smirked at her. "Nice bags" I added.

She glared at me. "Irina and Royce where keeping me up all night banging against my wall." She growled out.

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

"That's fucking disgusting" I spat out.

Kate looked at me surprised by my anger, I just played it off with the old Irina's a bitch so she did I it on purpose to make you mad routine. I went to grab my Blackberry and send out a very nasty worded text message to a very unfortunate receiver, but of course I forgot it in my room after I turned it off. I didn't feel like going to get it and I surely wasn't trusting Kate too, so I just left it. The other's arrived shortly after Kate and we all piled into my father's sleek, white Land Rover and headed for Forks Libiton Academy.

**Kate POV:**

I was in the backseat sitting in the middle between Bella and Tanya. Alice had to sit on Bella's lap since there wasn't enough room. I was just looking at the scenery as we made our way through Forks and to the Academy. Honestly, I was still shook up by how angry Rosalie seemed earlier. I mean I knew she liked Royce, who didn't, but the way she acted when she found out, she acted jealous. Oh. My. God. Was Rosalie Hale jealous. _Nope just wishful thinking on my part._ Jealousy was not a quality Rosalie possessed. Besides she had nothing to be jealous of, her life was perfect.

Mr. Hale slowed to a stop and everyone took a deep breathe as they opened the car doors. They all piled out onto the front steps of Forks Libiton Academy. Rosalie got in the middle and lynched arms with me and Bella, while Alice and Tanya filled in the outer parts. Rose gave us the perfect confident smile and began to lead us up the stairs.

People turned and stared. Whispers could be heard around the courtyard, but it only fed my confidence. By the time we walked into the courtyard it was as if everyone was waiting for our arrival. People where turned facing the entrance and as soon as they saw us and gawked for a few seconds they turned back to their friends and whispered to them about us. It made me smile.

We passed Jane Molina and Chelsea Ware on our way to our first class. Rosalie gave them the evil eye and I just smiled at them. They where so jealous, everybody was. Once we reached the 7th grade building we all separated to go to our first period class. Lucky for me I had Bella with me.

We walked into the Algebra class that advanced 7th graders and average 8th graders shared together. To my brilliant surprise Edward Cullen was in this class also. I grabbed Bella and quickly took the seat behind Edward before anyone else could. Bella sat beside me to my right. I spent the time before the bell rang ogling Edward and talking to Bella, turns out we both had crappy mornings.

When the final bell sounded a tall, skinny man walked in. He wore green pants, with a brown belt, and the ugliest patterned shit I've ever seen, but his face was that of a sweet old man.

"Hi class I'm Mr. Cramer" He introduced himself. That was about the only part I paid attention to. The rest of class Mr. Cramer spent talking about all we would learn in Algebra this year while me and Bella passed notes talking about how cute Edward was.

When the bell rang I said goodbye to Bella and headed to make next class, English.

**Tanya POV:**

My first period had gone by without incident. It was art and I sat at a table with a girl named Shelby, she seemed nice enough but Rosie would probably call her a loser, and I am not a loser anymore, therefore I can't be friends with losers. I kind of felt bad though because every time the girl tried to make conversation I just stuck my nose in the air snootily and mostly ignored her, but answered with a few head nods here and there.

It was now second period and I had basic math because I wasn't smart like Rosalie, Bella, Kate, and Alice who all had Algebra.

I walked into the classroom nervous as to where I was going to sit. The classroom was mostly empty except for a boy wearing a black hoodie over his uniform with the hood pulled up covering his face. He sat in the farthest comer of the classroom and next to the window. I sat as far away from him as I could.

When most of the students had arrived and I thought this class would be as easy to deal with as art, Jane Molina walked in and gave me that evil smile of hers. She took the seat that was two desk in front of me and a row over. When she was seated she turned around and glared at me. I adjusted uncomfortably under her gaze.

When the teacher came in he introduced himself as Mr. Ross and then began roll call.

"James Thadford."

"Here." said a smooth, sexy voice.

Everyone in the classroom turned to see who it was. I had never heard the name before he had to be new here. When I located the owner of the name I was surprised. It was the boy in the black hoodie that sat in the furthest corner. But that guy seemed so creepy and that voice just wasn't that of a creepy person. When I turned back to look at him I realized he was staring at me from under his hoodie. I checked to make sure there was nothing on my face, no; uniform, no. Nothing, but he was still just staring.

"Tanya Richardson" the teacher called.

"He-here." Great I stuttered. I was so embarrassed I put my head and my hands and took a deep, calming breath before looking back at James, but he wasn't looking at me anymore, or at least I didn't think he was. His face was completely covered with his hood.

"Jane Molina"

"He-here" Said Jane in a high nasally voice, purposely stuttering. Everyone laughed at her joke that she made at my expense. Mr. Ross fixed her with a hard look to which Jane fixed him with a smile.

Now I could really just die. After Mr. Ross finished roll call he began listing the classroom rules. I mostly ignored him until I heard his voice grow louder.

"And no hoods!" he yelled as he pulled the hood on James's jacket off of his head revealing a short ponytail of blonde hair. James looked mad and glared at Mr. Ross as he retreated from James desk. Then he turned his glare on me. I quickly looked away and kept my head mostly down for the rest of the class period.

The bell couldn't have come soon enough and when I was about to leave my exit was blocked by none other than Jane Molina and Chelsea Ware.

"How desperate must Rosalie have been to let your fat ass join her clique" asked Chelsea.

Jane laughed along "I don't know, but she's not the worst I mean have you seen the rest of those girls?" Jane asked and they both began laughing.

I wanted to stand up for myself and tell them to both go to hell. I wanted to stand up for my friends and tell them that they were better friends than those two could ever have and that they where just jealous because Rosalie was prettier than the both of them combined. But I couldn't I just remained frozen there as they took turns taking jabs at me and my friends.

When they were finally done I was left in tears standing in the doorway as their laughing forms retreated down the hallway. I grabbed my purse and bolted for the bathroom.

**Rosalie POV:**

I was sitting on a fallen tree in the woods behind FLA waiting for _him_ to show up. I know it's wrong to skip class especially on the first day, but this was really important. I checked my Juicy Couture jelly watch to see what time it was. 10:30, third period was half way over by now he's obviously not coming _stupid bastard._

I jumped off the tree and brushed my butt off before stealthily sneaking back into the school. Instead of heading for my locker I decided to go to the bathroom. In there, I found Tanya crying.

"Tan what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jane and Chelsea are so mean" she chocked out between sobs.

_Seriously? She's crying this hard about those two losers. _Tanya was sweet and I loved her and all but she was so weak. Anytime anyone would look at her funny or say something not quite right she got all depressed for the rest of the day. She really needed to learn to stick up for herself and stop expecting me to do everything for her.

"Tanya stop crying" I said.

It took her a few minutes, but she finally calmed down.

"I'll take care of Chelsea and Jane, but this is the last time you've got to learn to stick up for yourself."

She nodded in agreement and I helped her clean her face and redo her make up.

"Hey Rosalie what are you doing out of class anyways?" she asked as I was putting the finishing touches to her top layer of eyeliner.

"I was going to get a drink of water and decided to stop by the restroom, the teacher won't even notice I'm gone though" I lied smoothly.

I confronted Chelsea and Jane in the cafeteria where there where many to witnesses to their embarrassment. I marched right up to their table where they along with some loser sixth grader's sat.

"Mess with my friend's again and you're dead" I growled.

The younger girls at the table starred at me wide-eyed and people from the other table's where turned in their seats to watch the show.

"Really?" Asked Jane confidently "What are you going to do?" she asked slyly.

I just smirked. Did they really want to play this game? They knew I would win, I always do.

"You know well enough that I have enough dirt on both of you" I said turning my eyes on Chelsea, "To have you begging mommy and daddy to let you leave Forks."

They both exchanged glances and looked up at me fear etched on their faces. They both just nodded slightly. I smiled as I made my way back over to my table. The cafeteria was abuzz with the news of the confrontation that just took place between FLA's Queen Bee and two former populars'.

**Bella POV:**

Today had been one heck of a day so far. I had two out of four of my morning classes with the amazingly hot Edward Cullen and I witnessed a Rosalie Hale take down. I've got to admit even that glare had me shaking in my Marc Jacob's flats.

After saying goodbye to the girls after lunch I headed towards my next class, Science. When I walked in there was only one seat left and of course it was next to Edward Cullen. He smirked as I came and sat beside him.

"Stalking me Bella?" he asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You know my name?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, your Rosalie's friend right?" he asked hesitantly, but why?

"Right!" He laughed and turned in his seat while the teacher came in did the normal boring intro to this class thing. I just stared at Edward from the corner of my eye the whole time. How was I expected to be able to concentrate on my school work when Adonis himself was in the room.

**Kate POV:**

So far I had half my classes with Eleazer Campbell. Him and I entered all the same academic competitions, always coming down to a decimal point to decide the winner. He and I used to study together all the time even though he did have that annoying streak in him he seemed okay, but that was back in sixth grade, this is seventh a completely different ball game and Kate Denali no longer associated with losers like Eleazer Campbell.

**Alice POV:**

Today was the perfect first day. Rosalie was right the boots really completed the outfit. I couldn't tell how many compliments I had gotten on them. It was weird how suddenly people who weren't even associated with swim team knew who I was just because I was friends with Rosalie Hale, but still it felt amazing.

By the end of the day I could see that all of the girls looked on top of the world, except for Rosalie, who should because she totally just took down the two girls that stole her time capsule flag piece in front of the entire 6th and 7th grade. She should be the one wearing the biggest smile out of all of us, yet she wasn't.

I wanted to talk to her tell her I was there for her for anything she needed, anything…

**Rosalie POV:**

I had all of the girl's over after school to have the after school gossip session. We all got a good laugh at that disgusting looking fleece sweater Jessica Stanley was wearing. And of course the even more pathetic Lauren Mallory. The girl was desperately trying to be cool, she copied every single thing I did. Last year for the first day of school I wore a white lace jacket over my uniform and guess what Lauren was wearing for this year's first day of school? Yes, a white lace jacket.

We laughed at how pathetic those two wore for about an hour. I was trying my best to stay away from my phone until everybody had left to which I had succeeded. By 5:00 everybody was gone and I went upstairs to turn on my blackberry curve.

**5 new messages!**

I sighed and began to open them and read them.

**Rosalie should I wear heels or boots!**

That was obviously from Alice. Of course she didn't even think about wearing heels until I had decided to.

**Rosie I don't think my outfit is working**

That was from Tanya. I almost felt sorry for ignoring her this morning, but I didn't. That girl needed to learn how to take care of herself.

The next to where from Kate and Alice just asking how my day had been so far. I don't know why Kate would've texted me when she knew my phone was at home? Whatever.

The last message was from _him._

**Meet me park midnight**

Should I go even thought he ditched me earlier today? I thought about it over dinner, and during my shower, and while laying in bed trying fall asleep. When it was 11:40 and I realized I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I saw him I hopped out off bed, slipped on my Ugg boots, and climbed down the terrace.

When I got to the park I saw him sitting on a swing checking his phone. I slowly walked up to him, but he heard me coming from the gravel that was crushing beneath my feet. He immediately jumped up to greet me. I glared at him, but it resolved after getting a good look into those precious blue eyes of his.

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I love you, Rosalie" He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too, Royce."


	8. One Truth Revealed

**Kate POV:**

_The thunder rattled the house as I saw lighting strike through the windows. I was in the foyer of a very familiar house but for some reason I couldn't place it. I heard humming coming from the top of the staircase. I grabbed the railing and began to slowly climb the many steps to the top. "Hello?" I called, but no answer. The humming continued as another boom of thunder shook the house and a flash of lighting followed. I could feel myself shaking as a reached the top of the staircase. Wait…I did know this place. I was in Rosalie's house. I opened the door to her bedroom, were the sound of humming was coming from. I gasped when I opened it. I saw Rosalie sitting Indian style on the floor decorating her piece of the Forks Flag. "Rose?" I called, but she didn't stop. She began working at an inhuman pace and finished in seconds flat. She looked up at me when she was through "Here" she said lightly and smiled at me, "take it" she urged. I didn't respond. Her smile faltered as she pushed the flag toward me again. This time I nodded my head no. Her smile turned into a frightening frown and her carefree eyes turned into a deadly glare. "Take it" she said menacingly. I began to back up to the door but when I turned around there was no door. I began to panic. I was banging on the wall trying to escape, when I felt something behind me. "I know what you did" Rosalie whispered in my ear._

"AHH!"

I looked around my room for the door which I found slightly cracked with light leaking in from the hallway. _It was only a dream._ Thank god. I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't stop tossing and turning staring at my closet door which held my biggest regret inside.

I took a deep breathe realizing there was nothing else I could do but face this. I climbed out of bed and turned on my bedside lamp. I went over to my large walk in closet and opened the doors, walking to the back and used my stool to reach the top shelf. Under a quilted blanket that my grandmother had given me years ago was a shoe box. It was a sketchers shoe box from when I was 6 and used to store my Barbie's in.

I took a shaky breath before opening the box and pulling out the dusty fabric. I stared at it and felt tears began to form in my eyes. I was looking at Rosalie's Forks Flag. The Louis Vuitton symbol in the bottom right corner, the girl playing field hockey off center, the Chanel Logo slightly above the off center manga frog. I saw my tears hit the fabric and gripped it ready to tear it apart, but decided that wouldn't be appropriate. I wanted this mistake erased completely.

I put on my North Face and UGG slippers and practically ran down the stairs to the back yard. I grabbed a lighter off the porch table and slowly walked over to the fire pit. It took me a couple tries but I finally got the fire to start. I watched it grow larger playing with the fabric in my hand as I thought over the past 4 weeks since school had started.

Rosalie had been getting distant the first week, but after having one of our usual Friday sleepovers she was back to normal and we were all close as ever. Rosalie had been the only 7th grader to make the high school junior varsity field hockey team. A fact that she loved to parade around me. I was jealous at first, actually I still am, but I'm just happy the old Rose is back and we can all get back to having the best year of our lives.

I came out of my thoughts to see the fire had grown and looked at the fabric one more time before throwing it into the fire to be destroyed and forgotten forever. A tear ran down my face as I watched Rosalie's Libiton Flag burn and I just prayed that she would never find out what I had done.

_Flashback:_

_It was Friday after it was announced that all the flag pieces had been found and Rosalie had been bragging all day that she had found the last piece. I could see the jealously all over Jane and Chelsea's faces it was quite funny actually._

_My mother had picked me up from school and when we arrived home I noticed Rosalie had pulled up in her driveway at about the same time. She stepped out of her mother's Mercedes looking perfect as she always did. She looked at me and I waved slightly. She only looked at me and I could see her mouth twitch into a frown._

_Bitch._

_She pranced inside behind her mother and I noticed something fall from her backpack. I wasn't even going to bother until I saw the symbol on the upper right corner. It was a number. The number 20. It was the number of the last remaining FL flag piece that Rosalie had said she found. In that second of jealously and anger I snuck over, grabbed the flag piece and planned to use it as my own._

_But two days later at the Forks Charity Drive Rosalie had befriended me and said that she knew that Chelsea and Jane had stolen her flag piece. This was it. My golden ticket to be Forks Royalty and I was not about to let Rosalie know that it was me who had stolen her flag piece and ultimately ended her friendship with Chelsea and Jane. _

_I put it in my sketchers shoe box were I knew none of the girls would ever look and acted as if it never happened._

And it worked…until now.

"Ugh!" I grunted out and kicked one of the rocks that surrounded the fire pit, but in my thin slippers the hard rock smashed my toe.

I yelped out in pain and sat on the grace nursing my foot when I heard a small crash and giggle. I stood up forgetting about my foot and looked into the Hale's backyard.

I saw Rosalie holding hands with a boy who was at least a foot taller than her walk into the woods.

I was about to follow and try to see who the boy was but I heard my name being called.

"Kate!" I heard my mother's shrill voice and turned around to see her angry face.

"What in the world are you doing!" she quickly walked over and put the fire out with the hose and scolded me on starting fires with no adult supervision and waking her up at one in the morning.

I apologized and went back up to my room. I tried to go back to sleep but still could not stop tossing and turning and it wasn't because of the flag.

Rosalie was with a boy at one in the morning sneaking off into the woods. She hadn't told me or any of the other girls, as far as I was aware, that she had a boyfriend. And from his size he looked older, a lot older. Something told me that this would not turn out well.


End file.
